Cure for Insanity
by Wanted
Summary: I had time to kill and an idea my head I wrote this. It was a joy and fluff, lots and lots of fluff.. My frist truely SakuraBrooklyn fic. Enjoy


Dancing Inside

By: Wanted

© FireFox Productions

A/N: I was going though so crap on my computer when I came across this. I thought it'd be funny. It's a collection of random fact that I got, mostly from Snapple caps. Gawd knows what else I have laying around. This may be a one shot but if I find more stupid facts then I'll be back at it. And of course there are the quotes that I have, thousands of them so I'll get around to writing a fic with them later. And People if you don't know what the title is from go shot yourself in the foot and bleed. -

Disclaimer: Brooklyn belongs to whoever owns writes Beyblade who's name I cant remember. Sakura belongs to me.

"I'm bored," Sakura whined rolling on her stomach looking over at her room mate.

"So what do you want me to do?" her room mate Brooklyn said running his hands though his hair. His hair was sticky and wet, falling limply into his face. It was pushing 100 degrees and there was no air conditioning. It had been this hot all week and having the AC on all the time seems to have blown something in it.

"I need something to do," Sakura complain flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Its too hot for this, go get ice cream or something," Brooklyn looked up from his lounging position on there living room couch.

"I'm to hot to move, and my hair," the pink and black haired girl all but cried as she pushed her hair once again out of her face.

"Then when it cools down go cut it or something," Brooklyn brushed off her whining. He was hot, she was hot, the whole damn city was hot, there apartment was like an oven even with all the windows open.

"Did you know Almonds are members of the peach family?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"No why," he decided to indulge her.

"No just a thought, and then there's the fact that Nutmeg is extremely poisonous if injected intravenously."

"Nutmeg?" he asked lifting up his head to look at her laying on the floor.

"Oh and all of the clocks in Pulp Fiction are stuck on 4:20," Sakura said glancing at there own clock.

"Why do you care about the clocks in Pulp Fiction?"

"Well I care even less that Barbie's full name is Barbara Millicent Roberts," Sakura said grinning up at him.

"Snapple caps?" Brooklyn asked. At the oddest time sometimes Sakura would spurt off random facts that she had read of off Snapple caps.

"Not sure, I know this isn't from a Snapple cap, Isaac Asimov is the only author to have a book in every Dewey-decimal category," Sakura said pulling herself to her feet and walking into the kitchen slowly, even as she walked she still spoke, "And Samuel Clemens, a.k.a Mark Twain if you didn't know that, was born on a day in 1835 when Haley's Comet came into view. When He died in 1910, Haley's Comet came into view again,"

"Why do I need to know this," Brooklyn asked standing also and followed after Sakura, a little wobbly on his feet from the heat and sitting in the same spot all day.

"No reason, just stuff I picked up, like Charlie Brown's dad was a barber, not that you ever saw this 'rents. I wonder how that was decided," Sakura said sticking her head in the refrigerator. Brooklyn watched as she mutter and mumbled rummaging though the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" Brooklyn questioned sitting on the counter.

"Food, did you know the average human eats 8 spiders in their lifetime in there sleep,"

"No but I don't think I really wanted to know that." Brooklyn said scrunching his nose in disgust.

"Nasty I know, can't be worst than this one, cat's urine glows under a black light, I tested that one too." Sakura said kicking the fridge door close. In her hand appeared to be old Chinese. She went though the draws till she found chopsticks and begin eating the Chinese cold.

"That's nasty," Brooklyn said watching her devourer the cold food.

"Here's a another dumb fact, all 50 states are listed across the top of the Lincoln Memorial on the back of the $5 bill, why would they do that, I mean its not like anyone can read them anyway," Sakura spoke around her mouth full ignoring his earlier comment.

"Why are you telling me this," Brooklyn asked rolling his head upwards to stair at the chipped ceiling.

"I don't care that you don't care, you hardly ever care, I'm just bored."

"I do care about some things, just not these dumb facts." Brooklyn mumbled.

"Well here's a not dumb fact," Sakura paused to swallow her food, "There are six people in the three stooges and only three of them are brothers."

"Why are you telling me this," Brooklyn whined pretending to beat his head on the counter.

"Because I'm bored," Sakura said rolling her eyes at Brooklyn's antics, "You know if you acted like this on a normal people still think your weird." Sakura told him petting his head as she passed him.

"Act like what?" Brooklyn turned his head and looked at her.

"Like you normally act or course," Sakura said rolling her eyes like everyone knew that.

"And how is that," Brooklyn asked watching her with narrow eyes.

"Lethargic," Sakura said laughing. Brooklyn just rolled his eyes wondering why he bothered.

"Did you know TLC holds the Guinness book of world record for best selling Hip Hop album with 11 million sold," Sakura asked, well more stated grinning ruefully at him.

Brooklyn decided the best way to deal with her random facts was to ignore her and maybe she'd stop. But of course that did nothing to deter her, instead it just gave her a chance to list facts uninterrupted.

"More people are killed by donkeys annually than are killed in plane crashes. This is sad really if you think about it."

"Ants stretch when they wake up. They also appear to yawn in a very human manner before taking up the tasks of the day. And birds do not sleep in their nests. They may occasionally nap in them, but they actually sleep in other places. So why do they have nest then?"

"Then there's the fact that only female mosquitoes bite, and mosquitoes are attracted to people who have recently eaten a banana, which gives me reason never to eat another one during the summer."

"Ok if you don't shut up with theses facts I'm going to castrate you," Brooklyn said taking a threatening step towards me.

"Well, since you asked so nice," she grinned and danced to the sink putting her plate in it. Brooklyn watched her waiting for her to start up again. When she was silent for more than ten minutes he let out a sigh of relief.

Just as she was turning to leave the kitchen she looked back and grinned.

"Pulp Fiction cost $8 million to make - $5 million going to actor's salaries" she said grinning evilly at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn let out a strangled yelled and launched himself at Sakura who didn't have time to move. They slammed into the floor so hard Sakura's head bounced off the carpet floor. Brooklyn had her shoulders pinned down with his arms and had the rest of her with his bottom half.

"Listen to me, and hear me well, SHUT UP," Brooklyn ended yelling inches from her face.

"But I'm bored," Sakura whined wiggling against him. Wiggling again she felt something that would definitely give her something to do. Smirking at Brooklyn she tugged her arms free she lifted them up to rap around Brooklyn's neck.

"No, absolutely not," he said beginning to get up but Sakura just used his lifting hips to rap her legs around him and keeping him pinned above her.

"But you know want to," she grinned and rolling her hips against his growing arousal (A/N: Oh lord that sounds weird, ROTFLMAO).

"Let me go Sakura," Brooklyn asked pressing his face into her neck. Instead of doing as he asked she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you hair, its so smooth and silky," she sighed and unwound her legs but keep her arms where they where.

"You smell nice," was his response.

"Can I get a kiss?" Sakura asked.

"Ummhuh," Brooklyn grunted against her neck before turning and pressing his lips to hers.

What started as a simple kiss so escalated to roaming hands, tangling tongues and tugging shirts. Soon Brooklyn and Sakura's shirt where across the room and Sakura was almost out of her skirt.

"Damnit, off," Brooklyn cursed when he couldn't get Sakura's skirt off fast enough.

Sakura laughed when Brooklyn finally got sick of trying to wiggle her skirt off and simply ripped it off along with her panties.

"I fell a bit over dressed here," she grinned at him. Just as she said it he kicked off his pants.

"Hurry," was all Sakura got out before he was completely in her stopping her breath.

"I'll make good later," Brooklyn said catching his breath before jerking his hips again causing them both to moan.

"That was good," Brooklyn said rolling off Sakura.

"Any better I'd be dead," Sakura said cuddling against his side.

"I love you," Brooklyn mumbled into her hair.

"I know you do love, I know you do," Sakura said drifting off.

"No more random facts?" Brooklyn asked poking Sakura before she fell asleep.

"No more random facts," Sakura said incoherently.

"Good."

"All God does is watch us and kill us when we get boring. We must never, ever be boring, said by Chuck Palahniuk from Invisible Monsters," she said drifting to sleep with a smile on her face. But Brooklyn was already sleep and didn't here her.

THE END

A/N: And that's that. Fun wasn't it .


End file.
